1. Field
The exemplary embodiments discussed herein relate to a print controlling terminal apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a print controlling method of the print controlling terminal apparatus, and an image forming method of the image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a print controlling terminal apparatus, an image forming apparatus, a print controlling method of the print controlling terminal apparatus, and an image forming method of the image forming apparatus, which can solve a lifespan problem of an organic photo conductor (OPC) drum in a low job duty environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints data generated, for example, by a terminal apparatus, such as a computer, on recording paper. Examples of such an image forming apparatus are copiers, printer, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals (MFPs) that combine functions of the aforementioned devices in a single device.
In recent years, OPC drums of the MFP in a low job duty printing environment, particularly, color (CMYK) OPC drums of a color MFP, are not able to meet a standard lifespan (for example, a lifespan suggested in a specification). This is a major concern for a customer or a re-seller, for example, who does a business-to-business (B2B) enterprise.
The low job duty recited herein may be one page per job (1PPJ) to four pages per job (4PPJ), for example. However, the range of the low job duty may be broader according to a manufacturer of the image forming apparatus or a performance condition. The PPJ may be defined as a number of printing pages of a printing job. The PPJ may be closely related with the lifespan of the OPC drum. That is, in the low job duty printing environment, there may be a problem in that the standard lifespan of the OPC drum cannot be met. One reason is that the number of revolutions of the OPC drum increases due to the low job duty printing. Accordingly, the lifespan may be sharply shortened in comparison to a case that many pages per a printing job are printed. If the life of the OPC drum has ended as described above, image quality of a formed image may deteriorate.
International and/or domestic resellers that conduct a MFP B2B business at a corporate level may lose faith in clients due to such a lifespan problem of the OPC drum, and may encounter a situation that they could not replace the OPC drum every time that the life of the OPC drum has ended due to a cost problem.
A solution to the above-described problem is required. However, the related-art merely displays a current lifespan of the OPC drum through a state display monitor of the image forming apparatus or informs a user of the lifespan of the OPC drum by performing an e-mail notification function. That is, the related-art does not suggest a solution to the problem that the standard lifespan of the OPC drum is not met in the low job duty printing environment.